Hikaru no Go Drabbles
by Loise
Summary: Various Hikaru no Go drabbles.
1. Resignation

**Resignation

* * *

**

"I resign," said Sai, but there is a smile playing at his lips. He unfolded his fan, spreading it across the lower half of his face and watched Hikaru.

Hikaru stared stunned at the oban. It had been fast and intense game, the moves of his part innovative while Sai had played with the solid skill of centuries. It was over and Sai was fading away, the fan drawn back, his smile floating in the air.

His alarm had woken him. Hikaru had sat up quickly, staring wild eyed around his room. Sai wasn't there. 


	2. Hikaru and Hikaru

**Hikaru and Hikaru**

* * *

"I need to speak to Hikaru."

"I am Hikaru" said the man, with long hair and red earings.

The woman sighed and leaned over his desk, her impressive bosom forced in Hikaru's face.

"I have heard you are the best," she whispered.

Hikaru leaned back and nodded, "There are some who have said that, true."

"I need your skills," she huskily murmured, "My husband was murdered and the police will suspect me but it was my identical half sister twin who was having an affair with my husband who killed my husband as she was working for the Yakuza and my husband was a Police Commissioner."

There a moment of careful silence as Hikaru considered this.

"I think you need Hikaru Fujisaki," he said, "I'm a Go player, not a detective." 


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

* * *

Kaga wears an expensive suit - even Hikaru knows that now - while Tsutsui seems to have come straight from work, his tie loose and his shirt crumpled. Tsutsui's eyes are bright and he bows welcomely at Hikaru.

Hikaru walks over, keen to get away from the stares and whispers. He's able to handle most aspects of his Go fame but sometimes it still bothers him.

Kaga welcomes him by slapping Hikaru on his back. Hikaru's drink nearly shatters on the ground.

He grins up at them, faintly annoyed that he is still shorter than his senpai. In their company, Hikaru finds himself relaxing.  



	4. Boring?

**Boring?**

* * *

"Mitani," Hikaru said.

Akari nervously folded her hands, "Well, yes, we had the Go club and with you gone and he and I, we - "

"Mitani?" Hikaru questioned, looking confused.

"Yes! Mitani! He pays attention to me and we can have conversations about something other than Go. We get along," Akari glared at Hikaru.

"Mitani..." Hikaru murmured at he wandered off. Akari shook her fist at him.

* * *

"Hey, Touya?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes?"

"Do... you want to talk about something other than Go?" Hikaru muttered.

There was a pause. "No. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Why?" Akira questioned firmly. "You don't find Go - " Akira looked shocked and shaken, "Boring, do you?" Akira sounded as if he would prefer World War Three than for Hikaru to say yes.

"No! I love Go! Just, that Akari and Mitani are dating and they talk about stuff other than Go."

"We can talk about something other than Go..."

"No!" Hikaru yelled, "Go!"

Akira smiled. Then wondered, "Who is Mitani, anyway?" 


	5. Teacup Surprise

******Teacup Surprise**

* * *

They would never be here in the tea hadn't been spiked. Waya had noticed at once, but figured that he deserved to get sloshed after having to spend an entire afternoon with Touya as company.

Well, there had been others, but now they were laying on the ground, passed out or sleeping. Waya would not have thought that Touya of all people could hold his drink. He was staring at the people with the vaguely disapproving expression. The he poked Hikaru in the head with his foot. Hikaru just grunted and rolled on his side.

Touya smiled and Waya snickered.

"I'll get the good stuff out then," Touya murmured, side stepping the bodies with ease and poise.

"Good stuff?" Waya said weakly.

Touya nodded, "Yes."

They didn't go to sleep until dawn, arms wrapped around shoulders and bottles, the smell of liquor near solid. 


	6. Up, up and Away!

**Up, up and Away!**

* * *

Akira's singing was so bad that the night time mating calls and screeching of cats was preferable. Hikaru stared mutely in horror as he rival bellowed out a tune without skill or rhythm.

Waya had covered his ears and was glaring at Akira. Isumi was smiling, or rather gritting his teeth, he appeared to be in some pain.

When Akira finished, he blushed and sat down. There was a pause before Waya breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was crap," Hikaru said, to the general agreement of most.

"I'd like to see you do any better," Akira snapped.

Soon after Hikaru's performance.Isumi and Waya soon vowed never to go karaoke with Akira or Hikaru again.  
******  
**


End file.
